Steady Pulse
by Voracious-Bitch
Summary: Eric's day guy betrays him and is replaced by a strange girl named Sin whose cold and disengaged humanity suits his needs. As years pass they will delve deeper into each other's dark side. Will she ruin him for good or actually bring him good fortune?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to beta Serialkiller24 for making my idea flow

i own nothing other then my OC iam just having fun with CH AB world

please review as this is my frist fanfic i would loved to know what you all think and were you might see things going

I'm not an overly dramatic girl, hell I'm normally pretty calm, but when the carpet of reality gets yanked out from under you how are you to tell the tale and not get your ass locked the hell up?  
>My reality of the world has just come to include vampires. And not the overtly emo ones who somehow can say one sentence and have your panties dripping with excitement. No, mine rip out jugglers and tare limbs from bodies and revel in the red haze of blood lust with brutal glee filled satisfied laughter.<br>Now the normal response to a situation like that is to run screaming right? That's, what I assume, a normal girl would do. Well normal has never been a part of my world, let alone my vocabulary. Nope, not me. I'm a sick bitch to the point that when I hear flesh tearing and bone crunching and statements like:  
>"Your pleas will only make me sever your arm and beat you more you pathetic blood bag." I hear this and I park my ass on the trunk of the car I have commandeered as a bedroom and watch it all happen. Sitting with my legs Indian style, a smoke in hand watching like it's a spectator sport.<br>I was gearing to pack up and relocate myself a few blocks over, as is my general habit. I've been pushing my luck lately by staying in one place for too long. I tend to stay in the areas close to the parks. Plenty of easy pickings, from the over indulged Manhattan snobs; the local garage with no security or the really lazy fat fucker had made me a little reluctant to move on. But you stay in one spot too long and even the bizzy bodies start paying close attention; even in a place like New York.  
>As I was packing up this whole mind fuck of a show started. At first I stayed crouched in the back seat of my caddie but that line about beating the guy with his own arm well when are you ever gonna see something like that in a lifetime? I climbed out and jumped on the trunk figuring I was gonna see a good scrap right? No, just a good old man slaughter.<br>A very large blond haired man dressed in black followed through with his statement just as I lit my cigarette. I watched him tear off the right arm and proceed to beat a screaming man who was pouring blood out of the ripped shoulder socket. I am pretty sure the guy died after the first swing though. Mainly because, I'm almost positive, I heard his skull shatter.  
>Fortunately the show didn't stop there. The big guy was so into it that he just kept beating the already dead body with the appendage while laughing and growling. Next thing I know he picks up the beaten remains and tears his head to the side and all I hear is a sickening crunch and snip sound. He was sucking him dry, even though most of his blood was poring out of him onto the ground.<br>With all the slurping sounds this seems like the perfect time for that flight instinct to kick in, right? This is were I should be real quite and get the fuck out. Not me, instead I decide to get the guys attention.  
>"Hey! Didn't your mom ever tell ya it's rude to slurp your food?"<br>I blinked and he was in front of me. Having completely disregarded his prior meal he set his sites on me. Blood dripping down his face with a few drops in his hair. For some odd reason I think I was turned on by all of this. I blew the smoke I had just inhaled out and asked "There's no way in hell a normal person could do what you just did. So what does that make you? "


	2. Chapter 2

"I am nothing more than a bad dream. You will go home and recall none of this." His face was almost completely covered in blood but I was able to see a pair of long protruding fangs in his mouth, white pointy fucking fangs. There was a strange echo of his words in my head and I kind of felt that I should just give in and forget all about it, but I've never been good at taking directions let alone letting people boss me around.

I tossed the butt of my cigarette on the ground in front of me and stomped it out with my foot. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to say no to that. Besides technically I am home, seeing as I've been living in this caddy for the last month, but I am in the middle of relocating and if you don't clean up and get rid of the body I'm definitely leaving 'cause it's August and that shit is gonna stink real fast."

"Speaking of relocating I need to finish packing and clear the fuck out, so you mind giving me some space." I motioned my arms in front of me telling him to step back incase my words didn't get through.

Obviously they didn't because he actually stepped in closer and sniffed me. This guy is getting weirder by the second, and that's saying something coming from me.

He took a step back and looked me up and down for a second before saying "Your scent is different from other humans I've encountered. What exactly are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I have been called many things, but you would know me best as a vampire. Now answer my question, I don't like repeating myself."

"The name is Sincerely Preta, Sin for short. As for what I am, I have been called many things, but you would know me best as a human." I smirked at my response as he continued to stare me down.

"I see. Why are you living in a car?"

Instead of answer his question I fired back with a question of my own. "Why are you ripping out arms and beating in skulls?"

"I'm a vampire," as if that explained everything.

"So you need to tenderize your meal before you suck it up? I didn't know vampires had a specific way of preparing blood before it was consumed." Jumping off the trunk I walked around the tall blonde stranger and began packing my few belongings now that he'd stepped back and giving me room to move.

"Not at all, he actually betrayed me. The tenderizing, as you call it, was just for fun," his tone was dry and slightly monotone as he spoke.

I couldn't help but to laugh at his response. "That's some funny shit." As I began to calm down I decided to ask the question that had been bugging me since he appeared practically in my face. "So…am I dying tonight or can I move the fuck on?"

[Strangers P.O.V.]

I should kill her but I have never preyed on children even in my human days of raiding I never slaughtered a child. After studying the girl in front of me I detected that she could be no more then 15 years old. She shows no signs fear, her heartbeat has been steady the entire time. She's completely calm and unfazed by the current situation. Her sent is mostly that of a human but there is a bitterness to it that is off putting.

I watched her continue to pack, but could see nothing that she was grabbing due to my angle. She was able to resist my glamour and seeing as I have just killed off my day man I will be needing a new one soon. This girl is now aware of vampires plus everything that I just concluded…she would be suitable for the job. I came to a decision, I would keep her and train her to deal with my day business.

"Why are you living in a car?" I asked deciding to get a little bit of back story from the girl.

"Because it's less crowed then the park."

"Were are your parents?"

"Dead."

"How long?"

"Five years."

"How old are you?"

At this she stopped what she was doing and got out the car to look me in the eyes. "Why you got an age limit on your dinner? And what's with all the questions all of a sudden?"

"As a matter of fact I do," I said ignoring her last question.

She frowned obviously not liking the direction this conversation was going. "I'm 14, I'll be 15 in a few weeks. So does that make me veal or what?"

"Too young, I guess I'll have to keep you around till your old enough."

Her heartbeat finally started to get faster. "Wait, old enough for what?"

"I going to take you in and teach you how to care for my day businesses dealings. I find you to be very intriguing with the kind of temperament required to be one of my employees."

Her dead paned demeanor made me smile, but she was back to a steady heart rate in no time. "So, what's this gig pay?" She asked as she resumed gathering her things.

"We will discuss the particulars after I remove my leftovers and take you to your new home." I turned to begin cleaning up when she called out to me once more.

"Hey, wait a minute." I stopped waiting to hear what she had to say this time.

"You never told me your name."

I smirked to myself, since I had yet to turn and face her, and replied "Eric Northman."


	3. Chapter 3

all of you taking time to read and review I thank you.

Lots of prop's to my beta for helping me with this it keeps me motivated to keep going thanks serialkiller24

Chap 3

Sin sat on the hood of the old Cadillac as I picked through the pockets of the dead ex-employee. Removing him was going to be fairly simple, as I was getting ready to grab all of the remains at once, Sin jumped off the hood of the car and said

"I got a set of pliers and a hammer to pull out his teeth so they can't id him thru his dental records. Are you gonna dump him in the Hudson? 'Cause I'd get rid of his hands too just in case he comes up fresh so they can't pull his prints."

"Sounds as if you have experience with this," I said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course, I dump bodies every night just for shits and giggles." Sin gave a lopsided smile, her tone could only be interpreted as sincere. Had I not seen the smirk I almost would have believed her words.

She was digging in her bag and pulled out the hammer as she walked over. I looked at her for the first time and really took in her appearance. She wore a black oversized hoodie, her legs were incased in naturally worn out shredded blue jeans that fit like a second skin and black combat boots that were worn and just as broken in as her jeans. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a high, tight, ponytail and the length trailed over her shoulder to her waist in ringlets. Her skin was a nice mocha color, but the most startling thing was her large almond shaped violet colored eyes. They seemed to have a glow to them that was definitely not a part of the human DNA. She had full over sized lips, high cheeks bones and a small nose sprinkled with light freckles that only my eyes could detect; especially from a distance. On her right eyebrow she were two rings with purple and black beads, her ears were heavily pierced as well. Her form was petite, lean with the beginnings of curves.

The girl is attractive in an ethereal way, I thought as I took the hammer and looked down at the dead man's body.

"I will remove the head and destroy it before dumping it in the river, here take his keys they are for your new apartment and car. And take the money in his wallet and go to the bodega at the corner. Purchase two gallons of bleach. Destroy his personal credit card and ID as well." She grabbed the keys and wallet as I handed them to her.

"Also there should be a credit card for Viking LTD in there, keep it, I'll be back in 20 minutes." I wondered if the girl would suddenly gain some sense and run. Then again if she did run I would have to chase and then glamour her into forgetting everything that had happened. Although it would probably be wasted effort, since everyone would deem the girl insane if she said anything.

"Alright," she said as she walked back to her bag while pulling the cash and Viking card from the wallet. Slipping the Viking card into her back pocket she pulled a twenty from the bills and shoved it into the front pocket of her hoodie. I watched as she quickly counted the rest of the cash. When she was done there was a slow whistle that escaped from her lips, she looked up at me and waved the fan of bills, "There's nine hundred eighty bucks here."

"That's yours," I observed that her eyes dilated then narrowed and that there was a small jump in her pulse rate at my last remark.

"What? Why you givin' me this much cash?" I picked up the body with one hand holding it out at arms length as I began to walk away, "Consider it an advance on your salary." With that I used my vampire speed to get to the closest body of water quickly.

[Sin's P.O.V.]

Looking at the wad of cash in my hands I just shrugged and stuffed the rest into my bag, "Bleach time," I said to myself while throwing my bag onto my shoulder and headed to the park-aid.

As I entered the small shop I called out, "Hola` Mateo como` va?"

"Ta bien chica y tu esta bien?" Mateo, an older Hispanic male who owned the store I was currently visiting, asked as I walked to the back of his shop to greet him.

"I'm alright Mateo. How's the family?"

"There good. Mari just brought me dinner, there's too much here. Come have some chica."

Mateo was always trying to feed me, mostly because my first time in the store his wife Mari watched me stop a kleptomaniac from walking out of the store with some candy bars. Worst part, was that it was obvious that this bitch was rolling in money. I mean wiping her ass with hundred dollar bills rich.

I'll never get that shit...when you have all that money why the hell do you feel the need to steal? I steal, but only as a way of survival, and only from people who look like they spend their cash at Tiffany's.

Anyways...Mari heard my stomach rumble just after I told the bitch off,

"Take your thieving ass over to Sax's Fifth Avenue were they can afford your thieving ass," and she was nice enough to fed me. From then on it just became an everyday thing.

As I walked up and down the aisles looking for the bleach I said, "I'm kinda in a hurry. I got a cleaning job to get to, I just came to pick up some bleach and rags."

Thankfully I shut myself up before I could say anything that would get me in trouble. Like the fact that there is a dead mans brains splayed all over the sidewalk just a few yards from this store. Oh, but don't worry, it wasn't me, a vampire did it. I just found out that they're real. Yeah, I'd probably be locked up in a room with padded walls before anyone would even think of believing me.

I grabbed the bleach and rags and looked behind me to see that Mateo was making me a to go container.

"Hey that's great chica, I'm glad you found some work. You make sure no one try's to short change you. You have any problem getting paid you come get me and I'll set them straight, got it?"

"Si Mateo, how much?" I ask as he hands me the bag of food and I hold up the bleach and rags.

He points to the door "Nada chica, go make some money. Mari will be happy your not getting into trouble, she worries about you. Be good and come see me tomorrow so I know your ok."

I head out the door while thanking him and realized that there was another reason I had stayed in this area for so long. I liked having someone close who gave a shit about me.

As soon as I got back to the scene of the crime I started humming as I poured the whole first bottle of bleach out on the cement. All the way from the biggest spot to the tiny drops that had fallen as Eric walked away with the body. I opened the second one and poured the rest, still following the trail of blood until it suddenly stopped.

"That's weird. What'd he do? Sprout wings and fly?" I said laughing a little to myself when I felt a rush of wind behind me. I turned around to see that Eric had appeared out of nowhere.

"Close enough, but I don't need wings," he said observing my handy work so far.

"That must come in handy."

I watched as Eric's head turns to follow the trail of fading blood.

"Well, it would seem that you are not someone who needs the obvious spelled out to them. That should make our interactions easier. I will expect you to anticipate my needs from now on."

"That's fine, but don't expect too much; I'm not a damn mind reader. By the way I am almost done, just gotta get rid of the ID's and we're good."

"Just make it quick. We need to leave soon."

I pulled the guys ID and credit card out of my pocket along with my lighter.

It took a second for the fire to take, but once it did I dropped both of the cards to the ground and watched as the flames changed color slightly. Distracted by the beautiful display Eric slipped up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, while his other held my bag, which I had dropped earlier so that I could pour the bleach.

"Fuck your cold!"

"I am a Vampire." The next thing I knew we where in the air going, what could have been, two hundred miles an hour.


End file.
